familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Livonian Brothers of the Sword
|dates=1204–1237 |country= Terra Mariana |allegiance= Roman Catholic Church |garrison=Wenden (Cēsis), Fellin (Viljandi), Segewold (Sigulda). Ascheraden (Aizkraukle), Goldingen (Kuldīga), Marienburg (Alūksne), Reval (Tallinn), Weißenstein (Paide) |battle_honours=Livonian Crusade |notable commanders=Master Wenno, Master Volquin }} The Livonian Brothers of the Sword ( , , ) was a Catholic military order established by Albert, the third bishop of Riga (or possibly by Theoderich von Treyden), in 1202. Pope Innocent III sanctioned the establishment in 1204 for the second time. The membership of the order comprised German "warrior monks" who fought Baltic and Finnic pagans in the area of modern-day Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania. Alternative names of the Order include Christ Knights, Sword Brethren, and The Militia of Christ of Livonia. The seal reads: ILIDIECRI•DE•LIVONIA+*****ISTRI•*T*R*. Following their defeat by the Samogitians and Semigallians in the Battle of Schaulen (Saule) in 1236, the surviving Brothers merged into the Teutonic Order as an autonomous branch and became known as the Livonian Order. History on the left and a Swordbrother on the right.]] Albert, Bishop of Riga (also called Prince-Bishop of Livonia) (or possibly Theoderich von Treyden),The Discovery of the Baltic The Reception of a Catholic World-System in the European North (AD 1075-1225) Blomkvist, Nils. 2004 (p.539) founded the Brotherhood in 1202 to aid the Bishopric of Livonia in the conversion of the pagan Livonians, Latgalians and Selonians living across the ancient trade routes from the Gulf of Riga eastwards. From its foundation, the undisciplined Order tended to ignore its supposed vassalage to the bishops. In 1218, Albert asked King Valdemar II of Denmark for assistance, but Valdemar instead arranged a deal with the Brotherhood and conquered northern Estonia (now known as Danish Estonia) for Denmark. The Brotherhood had its headquarters at Fellin (Viljandi) in present-day Estonia, where the walls of the Master's castle stand. Other strongholds included Wenden (Cēsis), Segewold (Sigulda) and Ascheraden (Aizkraukle). The commanders of Fellin, Goldingen (Kuldīga), Marienburg (Alūksne), Reval (Tallinn), and the bailiff of Weißenstein (Paide) belonged to the five-member entourage of the Order's Master. Pope Gregory IX asked the Brothers to defend Finland from the Novgorodian attacks in his letter of November 24, 1232. . (In Latin) Hosted by the National Archive of Finland. See [http://www.narc.fi/Arkistolaitos/sahkoiset/ Diplomatarium Fennicum] However, no known information regarding the knights' possible activities in Finland has survived. (Sweden eventually conquered Finland following the Second Swedish Crusade in 1249.) The Order was decimated in the Battle of Schaulen (Saule) in 1236 against Lithuanians and Semigallians.Andrejs Plakans, A Concise History of the Baltic States, (Cambridge University Press, 2011), 44. This disaster led the surviving Brothers to become incorporated into the Order of Teutonic Knights in the following year, and from that point on they became known as the Livonian Order. They continued, however, to function in all respects (rule, clothing and policy) as an autonomous branch of the Teutonic Order, headed by their own Master (himself de jure subject to the Teutonic Order's Grand Master). Masters * Wenno (von Rohrbach) 1204–1209 * Volkwin (Schenk von Winterstein) 1209–1236 See also * Teutonic Order * Battle of Saule * Livonian Crusade * Northern Crusades * Order of Dobrin Gallery Image:Medieval Livonia 1260.svg|The Livonian Confederation in 1260. Image:Helmoldus de Plesse4.JPG|The Mecklenburgian swordbrother Helmold III. von Plesse. References . Category:Christianity in Estonia Category:Medieval Estonia Category:Military orders (monastic society) Category:Northern Crusades Category:13th century in Lithuania Category:Livonian Confederation Category:1202 establishments in Europe Category:1237 disestablishments in Europe Category:Livonian Crusade